The Runaways
by KaseyRae
Summary: Trying to get away from all the drama, a cold-hearted Bella moves to Forks to Spartan's High School. Unbeknown to her, accident-prone Bella just moved to a High School made up entirely of vampires. And then there's Edward, the super-hot vampire that Bella's dying to claim, who hates her for no reason at all. It's hard to stay out of the spotlight when you are Bella Swan. AU. Canon.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is the beginning! I re-did it, as I felt it wasn't quite right, and the text was a little messed up. I'm only announcing this once. **_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I do not own any products, companies, or songs I list here. I simply own the storyline. **_**That's my only disclaimer.**

Moving from my parents' house was hell. It was worse that I couldn't explain to my parents my past. I mean, I could have, but it doesn't exactly make much sense in my case.

Try explaining to your police father that you are leaving behind your boyfriend, Mike, who tried to abuse you and happens to be a stalker, but it's okay because your "friends" are full of it and are only friends with you to raise their own popularity and lower yours. In reality, he won't react. Because everything in our world is that simple, right?

Wrong.

I, Bella Swan, have sworn to forget my damn past & am currently sitting on a plane, to my private boarding school.

When researching a place to go, I tried to choose one far from home in Jacksonville so I wouldn't see my mom jumping on a plane to meet me. I wanted a place that was isolated enough so that I couldn't be traced by Mike, and finally reasonably priced so I could pay for myself. After minutes, hours, and days of searching, I had found the place.

It was called "Spartans Boarding High". For only $400.00, I could get away. There were a few phrases I didn't understand. "Quench your thirst at the boarding of the dead" But it was probably just a sport team reference.

It was located in a small town in Washington, called Forks, which was home to a very unpopular school I hadn't known I existed. Forks. I wondered if they were against spoons. I looked up the town online. The information was scattered among various websites. I finally gave up and looked on Wikipedia.

Location: Forks, Washington

Population: 3,572 as of 2010.

Area: Approximately 15 square miles.

Towns Nearby: Port Angeles- 45 min. Seattle- 2hrs.

That was all the information I had.

"The coach will be arriving in Forks, Washington, in approximately 10 minutes. We ask that you remain seated and refrain from using the laboratory. Please turn all electronics off, keep your bags beneath your seats, and check to make sure your seat belts are secured. Thank you for flying with America Airlines." The flight attendant drawled.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she show some emotion? My entire body was feeling numb enough by itself. I didn't need a flight attendant to make it worse. I was currently trying to make a life that wouldn't exist. I was trying to make myself normal- but I had failed to the point where I had to leave the home I had grown up in to make myself one of the crowd.

I had never been that normal. I never picked up on the trends, and I never dated successfully. I rarely made a friend. My life was constant rain. I tried to make it right. Never could I go a day without an attempt. I was mainly shy. Unsocial. Tempered. My life was constant pain and there was nothing my mom nor my dad could do about it. I was their "freaky daughter" and that was that.

I was hoping to reinvent myself as a normal, follow-the-crowd, small town girl. Nothing less, but nothing more. Easy as it seems, I wasn't sure if I could do it. I always had to draw attention to myself, whether I tripped, or I came to a new school in the middle of the year. This time, I wasn't going down that path.

Yes, I was going to fake my life. I'd always been a bad liar, and we were about to test just how bad I was. Currently, I was taking the identity of Jessica Stanley. Not literally, but simply subtly. I was to have rich parents, come from New York in a private school where my friends were all too boring for me. I had always fit in, been popular, and been extremely girly.

This meant applying makeup, ignoring scholarly things, like Math competitions and scrabble tournaments. I had to flirt with guys and wear V-neck tee's. My life was going to be a living hell once more, but unfortunately for me, I was going to have to deal with it. I guess it's the price you pay to be fake. Now that I thought about it, my old life almost seemed better. I reminded myself about Lauren, Jess, and Mike. The ideas faded as quickly as they had come.

I turned my iPod on shuffle. The song was quite ironic. "Goodbye to you" by Michelle Branch.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

I slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep as my entire future crumbled like dry clay in my very own hands. My body was strong, but my mind was light-headed. Oh well. My life would never truly, completely heal, and I had to learn to accept the consequences for it.

**Please review! I'll be updating more frequently from now on, I really promise.**


	2. The Breakthrough

**A/N: Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with finals and all. Now that school is over, I'm going to have the opportunity to write more, which, yes, means faster chapters and more stories.**

* * *

><p>The plane ride was over faster than I thought, and I sub-consciously transferred onto a smaller plane in Seattle to the small town of Forks. I marginally remember asking a few people for directions, and they couldn't tell them, but who was I to blame? The town was as famous as I was.<p>

Yes, in a way I was asking for it, wasn't I? I was asking to be invisible. I didn't want Mike to know who I was anymore. I didn't was Jessica and Lauren ruling my every move. I wanted everyone to just get off my back.

My foul temper seemed to get the better of me today. I cursed softly as I exited the small, noisy airport. People these days were so rude! No one helped a small-boned seventeen-year-old girl with her two large suitcases.

I ran a hand through my hair impatiently as I flagged a taxi down. I shoved my suitcases inside and shut the door.

"Where ya' off too, miss?" The man inquired in a thick southern accent. It was hard to ignore. "I'm Tyler, by the way, and if ya' need someplace to settle your little self down, I-"

"Spartan Boarding High. I'm sure you know where it is." I said, annoyed. He looked at me, taken slightly back. I rolled my eyes. "Just press the accelerator and go, okay?" I spat. His eyebrows almost went off his face, but he simply nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

I sunk back into the cold leather seat, and closed my eyes. Pictures of my old school filled my mind. I saw Lauren and Jessica, taunting me and teasing me. Angela and Ben, with their reassuring smiles. I saw Eric Yorkie trying to ask me out on a date, only to turn around and hook up with the redhead, Katie. I opened my eyes. Reviewing my past didn't seem to be helping.

We pulled up to a tall twelve-story building. I was almost shocked at the size. "This' where ya' wanted to go, sweetheart?" Tyler asked cockily, giving me a typical 'sexy grin'. He looked drunk. I nodded.

"Yeah. I stepped out of the cab, grabbed my two bags, and started walking. He looked shocked.

"Hey Lady! Ya' need ta pay up!" He slurred. I rolled my eyes, and sent a smirk in his direction. "In your dreams, pretty boy." I stalked off, feeling the aura of Jessica and Lauren wrap around me tight. I stepped inside.

The building was very tight and uncomfortable. Not to mention, it was cold. The lady's name at the desk was in a fancy script, but I think it read Gianna. Her dull green-gray eyes looked up at me. "What are you looking for, honey?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky. She was probably new.

"Um, I signed up to come to the school. I made a deposit of $400.00. My name is Isabella Swan." Her eyes widened. "I thought you knew!" I said accusingly.

Gianna blinked a couple of times. "Oh… of course. I hope you… enjoy your… stay. If anything is wrong, don't hesitate to call the desk or anything," She paused, giving me a stern look. "If _anything, _is wrong. Okay?" I nodded. Why was she acting so strange?

She gave me a key. "This is the key to get into your dormitory, which you shall be sharing with another student. There are two beds, and a bathroom. Yours doesn't have a kitchen, but some of them do. "

"The code?" She wrote it down for me, as if it was some big secret. It was a letter code, and had no numbers. She wrote for me;

_The code is **Volturi**. No caps, simply that. Nothing else._

I nodded. I hurried up the stairs, not wanting to have to interface with that strange woman again. I tripped, and heard a soft gasp from the top of the stairwell. I looked up.

The first thing I saw was a pair of shocked eyes staring back into my own. Now, normally, I would understand this. I had gone to so many schools that these types of looks I almost had grown accustom to.

The difference here was that these eyes weren't normal, by any stretch of the imagination.

They were bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next, we are going to take a little look into the eyes of Edward Cullen. The story will feature several vampires, and in some cases, these vampires may be younger or older than the age that they were written in. This is for my severe need to stick to the characters. **

**Please review! These are not prewritten. In other words, name an idea you'd like to see, and I'll put it in!**

**xoxo, Kasey.**


	3. The Brave

-The Runaways-  
>Chapter three<p>

**BPOV**

From a quick glance, red-eyes was pale, with dark hair and red eyes- probably contacts. She was significantly younger than me- 14 or 15.

"Oh, gosh, someone help me here!" She screamed, her face pale & tortured. I blinked a few times, my throat making an odd noise and my shoulders hunching up. Yeesh, this girls hands were cold!

"Um, excuse me, but I'm good, thanks." I picked up my bag and started to make my way back.

She stared back at me. "You're... You're human." I barked a laugh.

"No kidding, genius. Can I get to my room now? Or are you going to ask me if I'm female now?" The girl looked plain confused. I wondered if I should go over and introduce myself, but she didn't seem very welcoming. Hopefully my roommate didn't find the need to wear stupid contacts.

I knocked on the door twice, in case anything was happening in there that I didn't want to know about. "Coming!" An upbeat, cheery voice called out.

The door opened, to reveal a short, small statured girl. Her thin frame, large eyes, short hair made her look like a fairy. She didn't have contacts- at least I didn't think she had contacts- she just had startling yellow eyes.

"Hello- do you need anything?" I nodded.

"To put my bag down in this room. This IS 208, right?" She laughed softly, and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"You're," she tapped my nose, "My new roommate!" She squealed. "I'm Alice. Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice."

"Um, cool. Hi, Alice." I was a little thrown back by her over-friendliness, I will admit, but new-me would deal with whatever was thrown at me.

"And you must be Bella?" I nodded cautiously.

"Um, yeah. I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me just Bella." I stuttered nervously. "You don't have another roommate?"

She shook her head. "My brother used to board with me, but he was being too much of a depressed freak, and he invaded my personal privacy WAY too much." She shook her hands with each word, and then laughed at her words as though there was some big, practical joke I was missing.

"What are you laughing at?"

She stopped, and gave me a toothy smile. "Oh, nothing. Private joke between me and him. By the way, is your talent being human? Because sheesh, you're good at it. Got the whole heartbeat thing going, too."

"Um, if being human is a talent than I guess?" Her eyes widened in a silent, unknown understanding and she quickly covered herself up.

"Team reference. We're... The vampires." She grinned in spite of herself. "We make, um, stupid references. But, we're ALL HUMAN JUST LIKE YOU." She said loudly. I looked at her, confused. She just smiled.

"Whatever. I'm going to put my bag down, okay? Is there a bed?"

"There's a pull-out couch."

"Kay." I plopped down on the sofa. She then waved as she walked out the door.

"I'm going to meet a couple of friends today, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." And with that, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Alice was suddenly in front of me. "Edward," she began. "There's something I need to tell you." I looked at her.

"Well, then stop being so utterly absurd and tell me?" She suddenly lowered her voice as it deepened an octave.

"There's a human... Who is living with us." My eyes widened.

"Shit." I muttered softly. We weren't all the best at the human charade. I mean, I was- but some weren't.

"She's already seen Maggie, but that's not even the worst part-"

"She's seen MAGGIE?" Maggie was the least controlled out of all us- she could barely be in public alone. She had been changed ten years ago by Liam and Siobhan.

"Not the point, Edward."

"Then what is?"

"Bella...She's..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Your singer."

Silence.


End file.
